Mine
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: "Efeknya sudah muncul rupanya." - Merasa ada sinyal bahaya Fang berjalan mundur. Boboiboy terus melangkah maju dan Fang melangkah mundur - Posisi ini akan menguntungkan Boboiboy. Sisi bayang bayang atap adalah tempat yang sulit dijangkau mata dari jarak jauh.Warning:LEMON,, Rape(?), Slash, Yaoi, OOC, High School!AU, Typo everywhere, Gaje, dll... boboiFang!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: kyaaaa gak menyangka otak mesumku muncul *jduakk* salahkan tempat ini yang sepi akan pairing BoboiboyFang dan membuatku kekurangan asupan T-T *ditendang* Pffftt- fic pertama rated M yang kubuat semoga kagak aneh dan sepertinya Lemonnya kurang xD oh ya disini Boboiboy surainya Raven bukan Coklat/Brunette loh xD sudahlah jangan banyak cincong! Happy Reading~ *disumpel* 

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios.**

 **Pair: BoboiFang.**

 **Rated: M/MA.**

 **Warning: PWP(Plot What Plot?), LEMON, BDSM(?), Rape(?), Sex Toys, Slash, Yaoi, OOC, High School!AU, Typo everywhere, Gaje, dll...**

 **.**

 **.  
Don't Like? Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.  
**. 

Pemuda beriris hazel dengan surai raven kini tengah menatap kearah luar jendela, mengabaikan guru yang sedang berceloteh menjelaskan pelajaran mengerikan -Matematika- di depan kelas. Sungguh pemuda bersurai raven itu sama sekali tak berniat mendengar celotehan sang guru yang ia anggap sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Pemuda beriris hazel itu terus saja menatap keluar jendela, ah lebih tepatnya menatap kearah lapangan yang saat ini sedang di gunakan untuk bermain basket. Iris hazel itu menatap lekat sosok ungu yang sedang bermain di lapangan tersebut dari jauh.

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah rupawan pemuda bersurai raven itu saat melihat sang surai ungu baru saja mencetak 3 angka dari lemparan jarak jauhnya.

"You're Mine." Bisik sang surai raven dengan sangat pelan dan sebuah seringai pun terlukis setelah membisikkan kata tersebut.

"Psstt-Boboiboy.."

Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan pandangan pemuda surai raven itu, ia pun melirik kebelakang.

"Hm.. Ada apa?" Sahut Boboiboy ikut berbisik.

"Itu... Guru sejak tadi memperhatikan kau, Boboiboy.." Bisik Gopal yang berada dibelakang meja Boboiboy.

Setelah mendengar bisikan Gopal, Boboiboy pun menatap kedepan dan benar saja sang guru menatapnya.

"Ada masalah, Boboiboy?" Sang Guru bertanya.

"Tak ada, Bu.." Ujar Boboiboy kembali menatap buku yang telah terbuka dan tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu perhatikan ibu berbicara dan berhenti menatap keluar jendela." Perintah sang Guru sebelum akhirnya kembali menjelaskan pelajaran.

Boboiboy diam diam kembali melirik kearah luar jendela. Disana ia melihat, Seorang gadis sedang memberikan handuk kecil dan botol air minum pada Fang yang langsung diterima olehnya. Boboiboy menatap tajam gadis itu, sungguh tak menyukai apa yang di lakukan gadis itu pada FangNYA. Namun begitu mengingat sesuatu yang akan ia berikan pada Fang telah tersimpan di saku celana, seringai tipis lagi-lagi terlukis di wajahnya. 

.

.

. 

Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu kini tengah menikmati donak lobak merah kesukaannya dengan khidmat, ia duduk di pojok kantin agar ia tak terlihat begitu mencolok dan agar tak terganggu oleh gadis gadis menyebalkan.

'Jika tahu seperti apa keganasan para Fansgirl, aku agak menyesal menjadi populer.' Pikir Fang. Matanya melirik kearah gadis gadis yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"Hai Fang!"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Fang dari lamunannya. Fang pun menatap orang yang telah menyapanya sekaligus mengganggunya menikmati donat lobak merah kesukaannya.

"Mau apa Kau?" Ujar Fang ketus dan menatap sinis pemuda bersurai raven yang telah menyapanya.

"Aku menyapa dengan baik loh.." Ujar Boboiboy santai sambil berjalan mendekati meja Fang.

"Katakan saja apa maumu!" Ujar Fang masih dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Sungguh Fang tak mengharapkan kehadiran Boboiboy. Akhir-akhir ini Fang merasa risih akan kehadiran Boboiboy. Entah mengapa dimanapun Fang berada Pemuda bersurai raven itu pasti juga ada. Sampai-sampai Fang suka berfikir, apa si Boboiboy itu selalu mengikutinya.

"Hah... Ayolah Fang, cobalah bersikap baik padaku.." Ujar Boboiboy masih dengan santainya kini duduk di hadapan Fang.

"Aku tak sudi bersikap baik pada penguntit semacammu!" Ujar Fang sambil membuang mukanya.

Sayangnya Fang itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena dengan dirimu yang membuang muka, kau tidak dapat melihat sebuah seringai di wajah Boboiboy.

"Kau masih memanggilku penguntit rupanya." Ujar Boboiboy menghela napas.

Boboiboy pun menaruh sesuatu keatas meja. "Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu sebungkus donat lobak merah dan segelas jus anggur sebagai ucapan selamat karna telah memenangkan turnamen basket." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Boboiboy langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Sedangkan Fang hanya menatap apa yang Boboiboy letakkan diatas meja dengan ragu. Ia pun menatap Boboiboy yang kini memunggunginya.

"... Terima kasih.." Ujar Fang ragu.

Boboiboy terdiam sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Fang. "Tak masalah." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai namun sayang lagi lagi Fang tak dapat melihat seringai tersebut.

Fang kembali menatap ragu Makanan dan Minuman pemberian Boboiboy. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Fang sebelum akhirnya melahapnya hingga habis tak bersisa. 

.

.

.

.

. 

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Fang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang guru jelaskan. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu panas semenjak waktu istirahat selesai.

"Hah... Haah..." Bahkan napas Fang mulai tersengal sengal, wajah memerah, dan beberapa tetes keringat mulai keluar dari wajahnya.

"Pssttt- Fang..." Fang menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Ying?" Bisik Fang dengan napas tersengal.

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu memerah dan berkeringat.. Apa kau sakit?" Bisik Ying khawatir.

"K-kurasa ya..."

"Pak Guru!" Ying berseru sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Fang sakit pak!" Ujar Ying menatap Fang yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia ke uks.." Perintah sang guru ikut menatap Fang.

"Baik Pak. Ayo Fang!" Ujar Ying beranjak dari mejanya menuju meja Fang.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa ke uks sendiri." Tolak Fang mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

"Permisi Pak." Pamit Fang sebelum akhirnya benar benar meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

Selama perjalanan di lorong, Fang tak menemukan seorangpun anak, tentu saja sekarang adalah waktunya belajar jadi tak ada yang berkeliaran di lorong.

Lorong terasa sepi hingga membuat suara napasnya yang tersenggal senggal terdengar.

"Sial... Kenapa dengan tubuhku sih, tadi tak ada masalah." Gumam Fang merutuki tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa semakin panas.

Langkah Fang menuju uks terhenti. Daripada ke uks lebih baik ia keatap disana udara segar. Itulah yang Fang pikirkan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga.

Ceklek

Baru saja membuka pintu menuju atap, udara segar langsung menyapanya.

"Ah... Disini segar.. Tapi.." Napas Fang bahkan semakin terdengar kasar. "Kenapa tubuhku semakin panas?"

Badannya pun mulai bergetar, seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak Fang ketahui.

Ceklek

"Ah.. Disini kau rupanya Fang!"

Fang lantas menoleh kearah pintu saat pintu tersebut dibuka. Mata Fang terbelalak saat melihat pemuda bersurai raven beriris Hazel. "B-boboiboy..?" Ujarnya dengan tersenggal.

"Efeknya sudah muncul rupanya."

"Eh?" Fang tak mengerti kenapa Boboiboy mengunci pintu atap, dan berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum mencurigakan.

Merasa ada sinyal bahaya Fang berjalan mundur. Boboiboy terus melangkah maju dan Fang melangkah mundur.

Dukk

Hingga akhirnya langkah Fang terhenti oleh sebuah Tembok. Kini ia berada pada bayang bayang atap sedangkan Boboiboy masih berada di sisi terang atap.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu Fang?" Ujar Boboiboy semakin melangkah mendekati Fang yang berada dalam bayangan.

"Tubuh yang terasa panas, napas yang tersenggal senggal. Apa kau ingin tahu?" Kini Boboiboy telah ikut masuk kedalam bayangan atap.

Posisi ini akan menguntungkan Boboiboy. Sisi bayang bayang atap adalah tempat yang sulit dijangkau mata dari jarak jauh.

"Kau terangsang Fang." Gumam Boboiboy namun masih terdengar di telinga Fang mengingat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa jarak.

"A-apa maksud-"

BRUUKK

Ucapan Fang terpotong karna Boboiboy menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai.

"Ukh.. Apa maksudmu, hah? Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, Sialan!" Protes Fang karna Boboiboy menaiki tubuhnya dan menahan kedua tangannya dengan tangan kanan Boboiboy lalu menguncinya diatas kepala Fang.

"Obat Perangsang."

"Eh?"

"Aku telah menaburkan bubuk obat perangsang pada donat dan jusmu saat istirahat tadi. Bagaimana rasanya saat tubuhmu begitu panas bagai terbakar, hm? Tenang... Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu untuk memuaskan hasratmu."

Fang terbelalak mendengarkan penuturan pemuda yang ada diatasnya. Pemuda yang saat ini menyeringai mengerikan sambil melepaskan dasinya sendiri.

Boboiboy mengikat kedua tangan Fang lalu dia hubungkan dengan tiang yang ada diatap tersebut, ia mengikat dengan menggunakan dasi yang baru saja ia lepas, membuat Fang semakin memberontak.

"A-apa yang lakukan, sialan!? Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Fang meskipun napasnya masih tersenggal.

"Aku ingin membantumu, Fang. Membantumu dari hasratmu itu." Ujar Boboiboy sambil menyeringai.

Fang hanya menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan horror ketika tangan pemuda diatasnya mulai bermain di daerah dada bidangnya.

Boboiboy pun menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensasi. "Baiklah. Sekarang... Ayo Kita mulai permainan kita!" 

.

.

. 

TBC~ 

A.N: niatnya mau buat oneshoot tapi capek ngetiknya jadi cuman buat sampai sini dulu colonthree emotikon /plakk/ Sempat bingung mau buat BoyFang atau HaliFang, dan akhirnya kubuat BoyFang deh kasian ama Hali yang selalu jadi korban. Pfftt- xD

Oke.. Jadi adakah yang bersedia mereview fic nista ini?


	2. Chapter 2

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios.**

 **Pair: BoboiFang.**

 **Rated: M/MA.**

 **Warning: PWP(Plot What Plot?), LEMON, BDSM(?), Rape(?), Sex Toys, Slash, Yaoi, OOC, High School!AU, Typo everywhere, Gaje, dll...**

 **.  
Don't Like? Don't Read.**

 **.  
**.

Fang sama sekali tak menyangka, hanya karena ia memakan donat lobak merah dan meminum jus pemberian Boboiboy, ia berakhir seperti ini. Tergeletak dibawah Boboiboy dengan kedua tangan yang terikat diatas kepalanya.

Fang ingin sekali memberontak tapi sungguh, efek dari obat perangsang itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas tanpa tenaga.

Berbicara obat perangsang, saat ini tubuh Fang benar-benar terasa sangat panas. Ingin rasanya segera melepas seragam yang di kenakannya. Ah tidak! Kenapa pikiran Fang seperti ini?

"Ugh..." Suara Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tipis Fang.

"Heh? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun. Apa obat perangsang itu sudah bekerja?" Boboiboy menyeringai melihat keadaan pemuda yang berada dibawahnya. Tubuh Fang bergerak-gerak gelisah, napas yang terengah-engah, wajah yang sangat memerah hingga ke telinganya, dan juga iris violet itu yang sayu, dan terlihat mulai berkabut.

"Enghh... P-panas.. Hahh..."

Fang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terikat, berharap ikatan tersebut terlepas dan ia dapat membuka seragamnya ini. Sungguh tubuh Fang sangat panas.

Obat perangsang itu benar-benar telah mengenyahkan seluruh akal sehat Fang. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya rasa panas dan bagaimana caranya terbebas dari hasrat yang sungguh menyiksa ini.

"B-boboiboy.. Ughh.. T-tolong ak- engghh... P-panas sekali..."

Boboiboy semakin menyeringai saat melihat Fang menatapnya sayu. "Kau yakin, Fang?" Ujarnya ditengah-tengah seringaiannya.

"Y-ya. A-akuuhh... T-tak tahan- ngghhh.. Sungguh P-panas.. Boboiboy.." Ujar Fang sembari mengeliat tak nyaman.

'Efeknya mengagumkan! Padahal aku hanya memberikannya dosis kecil.' Pikir Boboiboy menyeringai mengerikan.

"Unghh... B-boboi- Hmmphh.."

desahan Fang terpotong karena Boboiboy langsung mencium bibirnya.

Boboiboy melumat bibir cherry Fang dengan sedikit bernapsu. Ia menghisap kedua belah bibir Fang dengan kuat, membuat sang empunya melenguh nikmat.

Setelah puas menghisap, kini lidah Boboiboy terjulur dan menjilati bibir bawah Fang, menyuruh Fang untuk membuka sedikit belah bibirnya. Tentu saja Fang yang telah kehilangan akalnya -karna obat perangsang- itu langsung menurutinya, membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Boboiboy menerobos masuk menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Engghh... Mmhhh... Nnghh..." suara Desah desahan dan suara decakan terdengar jelas, menyelinap keluar dari sela sela ciuman panas mereka.

Fang mendesah nikmat begitu lidah Boboiboy kini tengah menyapu rongga mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh giginya, menyapu rongga atas mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya mengajak Fang untuk bergulat lidah.

"Uhhhnn... Ennghh..."

Lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan posisi dominan, yang tentu saja dimenangkan Boboiboy. Bahkan segaris saliva mengalir keluar dari sela-sela bibir Fang,menandakan betapa panasnya pertarungan lidah mereka, entah saliva milik siapa mereka tak peduli.

"Hmmpph... Hah.. Haahh..." Fang langsung mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Boboiboy melepaskan panggutan panas mereka.

Boboiboy menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda dibawahnya. Napas yang terengah-engah, Wajah yang memerah, tatapan mata yang sayu dan di penuhi dengan kabut nafsu, Bibir cherrynya yang membengkak karna panggutan panas mereka, dan jangan lupakan saliva yang mengalir dikedua sudut bibirnya.

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pemandangan dibawahnya sungguh sangat menggiurkan, ingin rasanya ia langsung 'memakan'nya namun mengingat ini masih dilingkungan sekolah menahannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

'Tenang Boboiboy.. Kau dapat bermain sepuasnya saat pulang nanti. Ya.. Harus bersabar..' Pikir Boboiboy lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ughh... P-panas B-boboibo-nnghh..."

Suara desahan Fang membuat Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh... Kau masih panas? Padahal aku telah melepas seluruh kancing seragammu, loh..." Ujar Boboiboy santai sambil menaruh tangan kanannya diatas dada Fang yang sudah tak terhalangi kain. Ya, tanpa Fang sadari saat mereka bertarung lidah tangan Boboiboy sibuk membuka kancing seragam Fang satu per satu.

"S-sentuh... Aahhh... A-akuuuhh.. B-boboiboy- Ngghhh..." Fang mendesah nikmat. Tangan kanan Boboiboy kini mulai mengelus perut Fang dengan gerakan sensual, sebelum akhirnya tangan itu naik dan menyentuh dada kirinya, lalu membuat gerakan melingkar di dekat tonjolan kecil dada kirinya. Tubuh Fang bergetar nikmat karna sentuhan itu.

Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Fang yang memerah. Tangan kanannya memilin tonjolan kecil yang sudah mengeras di dada kiri Fang.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menyentuhmu, Fang.." Bisik Boboiboy dengan nada menggoda, lalu dijilatnya dan di kulumnya cuping kanan Fang, membuat Fang mendesah nikmat.

Jilatan itu mulai bergerak turun hingga berhenti di leher jenjang Fang. Fang menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, membiarkan Boboiboy menikmati leher bagian kanan miliknya.

Boboiboy mulai menjilati, menghisap, dan menggigit leher Fang yang akan di pastikan meninggalkan bercak merah setelahnya, tangan kanan Boboiboy pun tak berhenti memanjakan dada kiri Fang.

"Eungghh... Nnnhh... Aahhhnn..." Kepala Fang agak mendongak dan dadanya sedikit membusung kedepan saat jari Boboiboy menyentil tonjolan kecil di dada kirinya.

"Oh lihat ini! Bagian satunya belum disentuh, sepertinya dia iri.." Menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher jenjang Fang, kini sang kepala surai raven itu mendekat kearah tonjolan di dada kanan Fang.

"Unnghhh..." Boboiboy mulai menjilati tonjolan kecil di dada kanan Fang, desahan-desahan terus keluar dari bibir bergetar itu, Tonjolan kirinya dimanjakan oleh tangan kanan Boboiboy , sedangkan Tonjolan kanannya dimanjakan oleh mulut Boboiboy.

"Ahhhnn!" Fang mendongakan kepalanya sambil membusungkan dadanya tinggi, Boboiboy menghisap Puting kanannya dengan sangat kuat seperti berharap akan ada cairan manis keluar dari puting tersebut jika di hisap kuat.

"Ahhhnn... S-sesak-kkhhh... B-boboiboy... Hhhnn.."

Ah benar juga!

Boboiboy langsung melepaskan kulumannya pada Puting kanan Fang, membuat Fang mendesah kecewa, iris hazelnya langsung menatap celana seragam Fang. Bagian bawah Fang telah menggembung.

"Jadi... Apa yang harus kulakukan, Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy main-main. Ia menghentikan seluruh sentuhannya pada tubuh Fang. Fang mengerang frustasi saat tubuhnya tak di sentuh, membuat Boboiboy menyeringai puas berhasil mempermainkan Fang yang sepertinya 'akan datang'.

"A-ahh.. Kenapa ber-henti? B-bagian bawahkuuhhh... S-sesak.. Lepassshh.. Boboiboy.." Ujar Fang terengah-engah, ia kembali mengerang frustasi karna Boboiboy tak kunjung menyentuhnya.

"Fang.. Kita masih di sekolah.. Kau ingat? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu datang, Fang..." Ujar Boboiboy menyeringai sambil beranjak berdiri dari atas tubuh Fang.

"T-tapi.. Ini sungguh.. P-panassshhh..." Fang langsung mendesah nikmat dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, Boboiboy mengelus miliknya dari luar celananya.

"Itu sebabnya bersabarlah hingga pulang sekolah, okay Fang junior?" Desah Boboiboy di depan celana Fang yang menggembung, dan mengecupnya.

"Ahhnn!" Tubuh Fang semakin bergetar nikmat, tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Boboiboy. Ia berharap Boboiboy segera melepas celananya, dan membiarkan miliknya terbebas.

Sreett

Boboiboy menarik turun celana seragam beserta dalaman yang dikenakan Fang. Membuat milik Fang langsung menyembul keluar dengan tegak sempurna.

"Heh... Hanya segini kau sudah Precum?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada mengejek saat melihat milik Fang yang telah mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Ahhh... A-aku ingin ke- apa yang kauuhh.. Lakukan? Sing-kirkan jempolmu, aku nghh.. Ingin ke-luarrhh..." Fang berteriak frustasi saat Boboiboy menghalanginya untuk klimaks.

"Kita masih di sekolah Fang." Boboiboy kembali menyeringai puas melihat wajah Fang yang frustasi.

Boboiboy diam-diam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia menyeringai mengerikan "Kita akan lanjutkan dirumah. Tapi mengingat mungkin saja efek obat perangsang itu sudah hilang saat aku pulang, maka dari itu..."

"Akkhhh!" Fang mengerang sakit saat Boboiboy memasang sesuatu pada Kejantanannya. Ia pun menatap kebawah untuk melihat apa yang Boboiboy pasangkan pada miliknya. Sebuah benda bulat seperti cincin telah terpasang di miliknya yang telah tegak sempurna.

"A-apa ituuhh?"

"Cock Ring. Benda ini akan mencegahmu untuk mengeluarkan cairan manis milikmu, ia akan mencegahmu klimaks. Dan ini ... "

"ARRGGHHH! A-apa yang- Keluarkan! Keluarkan dari lubangku!" Fang menjerit kesakitan dengan keras saat ada sesuatu yang menerobos memasuki lubang analnya yang sempit. Air mata mengalir keluar dari iris violet, Fang sama sekali tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di lubangnya, rasanya seperti tubuh kita dibelah menjadi dua.

Boboiboy terus mendorong masuk vibrator berbentuk mouse itu hingga benar-benar tertanam di dalam tubuh Fang yang saat ini bergelinang air mata karena rasa sakit dan perih pada lubangnya yang dilebarkan secara paksa.

Boboiboy menatap tubuh Fang yang berlinang air mata, dan menjilatinya sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelan bibir Fang.

"Agar kau terus terangsang, aku memasukkan vibrator berukuran mouse komputer yang memiliki remote kontrol kedalam lubangmu. Setiap setengah jam aku akan menaikkan volume vibratornya, ini masih volume terendah."

Boboiboy langsung membenarkan pakaian Fang kembali dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Fang. Ia pun membangkitkan tubuh Fang yang terlentang di lantai -setelah melepaskan ikatan tangan Fang- dan mengubahnya menjadi terduduk.

"Ahhnn!" Tiba-tiba Fang mendesah nikmat, karna posisi duduk ini membuat vibrator yang tertanam di tubuhnya mengenai sweetspotnya.

"Nah sekarang kuantar kau ke uks." Ujar Boboiboy menitah tubuh Fang menuju uks.

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang membuka suara. Boboiboy yang memikirkan sesuatu dan Fang yang masih berkecamuk dengan hasratnya yang belum terpuaskan, apalagi dengan sebuah vibrator yang tertanam di lubangnya, dan sebuah cock ring sialan yang menahannya klimaks.

Mereka pun sampai di uks dan Boboiboy langsung membaringkan tubuh Fang diatas kasur yang tersedia di ruang uks. Di ruang uks tak ada siapapun, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Jangan coba untuk melepasnya, ya? Jika tidak aku akan menghukummu." Ancam Boboiboy dengan seringai mengerikan. Fang hanya mengangguk dengan mata sayunya.

"Baiklah, aku kekelas dulu. Beristirahatlah Fang.."

Boboiboy mengecup kening Fang, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang uks.

Setelah kepergian Boboiboy, Fang langsung memejamkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Ia pun terlelap meskipun kedua benda tersebut masih tertanam ditubuhnya.

.

.

End (?)

A.N: *jedukin kepala berkali kali ketembok* apa ini... Apa ini... Apa ini... APA INI?!

-Aigis Minato dan Ryoji muncul-

Aigis: Kenapa anda melakukan itu?  
Minato: abaikan saja Aigis *asik dengerin earphone*  
Ryoji: tapi kenapa gak ada Bdsm ya? *natap minato*  
Minato: *Angkat bahu acuh*  
Aigis: Bd...sm? *tak paham*  
Ryoji: bdsm itu... Ukhh.. *perut dipukul Minato*  
Minato: lupakan saja aigis.. *menatap datar ryoji*  
Auth: *masih jedukin kepala*  
Aigis: *kedip kedip* Sampai kapan anda akan begitu, Namika-san? *wajah polos*  
Ryoji: Yak.. Waktunya balas review~ *nada ceria* _  
_  
 **Charllotte-chan**

Ryoji: Udah dilanjut tapi lagi-lagi di potong Dx Katanya Nami-chan sih adegan lemonnya setelah bulan puasa jadi bersabarlah xD  
Aigis: Kata Namika-san anda enak sekali tak puasa...  
Ryoji: Terimakasih reviewnya, Salam manisku untukmu *kasih ciuman jauh*

 **AlTrancy**

Aigis: Sudah dilanjut... Apakah lama? Terima kasih reviewnya *bow*

 **DesyNAP**

Minato: Karna lagi puasa makanya di potong, ini aja di potong lagi, katanya ingat dosa *angkat bahu acuh* Thanks for Review.

 **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Ryoji: Sama aku juga xD yah sayang Boboiboy tak yandere, sadis, atau semacamnya disini. Kayaknya BDSM pun gak jadi dibuat *kecewa* Terima kasih atas reviewnya *kasih ciuman jauh*

 **Guest**

Minato: Sudah dilanjut. Thanks for Review..

 **FoinChu**

Aigis: Sudah lanjut. Apa lama? Maaf jika chap 2 mengecewakan *bow*

 **Oranyellow-chan**

Ryoji: Iya aku juga xD maaf tapi Nami-chan tidak buat Fang menderita~ Thanks For Review

Minato: Kau saja yang pembaca bersalah... Apalagi si Namika yang buat..  
Aigis: itukah mengapa Namika-san mengurung diri dikamar?  
Minato: *angkat bahu acuh* Thanks for Review..

 **Fudan-San 22**

Ryoji: Sudah Rahma lanjut xD /plakk

 **Alicious24**

Ryoji: Iya dek udah lanjut xD /sksd /plakk

 **MyungHyun and WooSoo**

Aigis: apa ini sudah kilat?  
Minato: Tak ada lemon...  
Ryoji: Lemonnya ada dichap 3~ Dan... Apa-apaan itu kata terangsang :v ? Thanks For Review~

 **Whitexfcrime**

Ryoji: *angguk angguk* hm... Ada yang senasib rupanya..  
Aigis: Hati hati dikatai gila karna teriak teriak *polos*  
Minato: Thanks For Review..

Ryoji: Yosh.. semuanya telah dibalas~

Aigis: padahal ini tugasnya Namika-san *ngelirik Auth yang masih jedugin kepala*

Minato: Baiklah. Sekian dan terima kasih…


	3. Chapter 3

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios**

 **Pair: Boboiboy x Fang**

 **Warn: OOC, Typo(S), Gaje, Lemon kurang asem, Yaoi, dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy akhirnya menghela napas bahagia, bel pulang telah berbunyi, ia lantas membereskan perlengkapan tulis miliknya sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'Sudah tak sabar untuk melihat Fang,' Pikir pemuda bersurai raven itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Jemarinya sudah tidak lagi menekan tombol yang ada di saku celananya, alasannya karena tombol itu sudah volume max.

'Ah, aku jadi penasaran... Dia sudah datang berapa kali ya oleh mainan itu?'

Selama perjalanan menuju uks, Boboiboy terus saja memikirkan pemuda manis yang ia tinggalkan di uks.

"Oh, Ying!" Sapa Boboiboy saat iris hazelnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis bersurai raven yang dikuncir dua dan berkacamata bulat. Ia mengeryitkan alisnya begitu melihat gadis berdarah china itu menenteng dua buah tas.

"Ah.. Hai Boboiboy!"

"Itu tas siapa, Ying?"

"Oh, iini tas milik Fang. Ia berada di uks karna sakit, jadi aku akan membawakannya ke uks," Ujar Ying melirik tas Fang yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak perlu. Berikan saja padaku,"

"Eh?"

"Berikan saja padaku, kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin menuju uks, jadi sekalian bukan?" Ujar Boboiboy dengan senyum gugup.

Ying hanya menjawab 'ohh' sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan tas yang berada di tangan kanannya pada Boboiboy, "Terima kasih Boboiboy. Sampai jumpa!" Ujar Ying berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Setelah kepergian Ying, Boboiboy pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju uks. Sebuah senyuman - atau seringai?- terlukis di wajahnya saat ia sudah tepat di depan pintu uks.

'SREEKK'

"Aku datang-" Ucapan Boboiboy terhenti seketika. Saat ia membuka pintu uks, tak ada siapapun didalam ruangan tersebut.

"-Fang!?"

.

.

.

.

"Ahhn,"

Suara desahan pelan terdengar dari salah satu kamar di sebuah rumah besar yang cukup menakutkan. Jika dilihat dari dekat, diatas kasur tersebut nampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai ungu yang sedang mengeliat tak nyaman. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam yang berantakan, wajah memerah, napas tak teratur, kaki yang sedikit mengangkang, dan bibir cherrynya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat karena sesuatu yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan terus saja menabrak sweetspotnya.

"Ahh- Ukkhhh!"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia harus mengerang kesakitan karena ia tak dapat menikmati klimaksnya, berkat cock ring yang terpasang pada kejantanannya, membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya, orgasme kering.

"Akhh... A-aku tak tahannnhh...," Tangan Fang kini terjulur kearah kejantanannya yang menggembung besar, dan agak membiru.

Jemarinya sudah menyentuh cock ring tersebut, saat ia akan melepas benda tersebut tiba-tiba ancaman Boboiboy yang melarangnya melepas cock ring terlintas di pikirannya, membuat Fang mengurungkan niat.

Sungguh Fang tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak melawan Boboiboy? Kenapa ia tak melepas dua buah benda menjijikan yang Boboiboy pasangkan ditubuhnya? Kenapa ia malah menuruti perkataan Boboiboy? Kenapa ia malah menikmati semua ini? Fang tak tahu, sama sekali tak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ahhh...," Vibrator dengan getaran max itu terus saja menabrak sweetspotnya, membuat desahan-desahan terus terdengar dari bibir cherrynya. Namun Fang tak terlalu menikmatinya, ia masih belum puas hanya dengan barang buatan, ia ingin dimasuki oleh yang asli, milik Boboiboy.

"Ahnn..,"

"Ternyata kau memang ada di rumah, Fang!"

Iris violetnya yang sayu langsung menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan beriris hazel yang terlihat sebal.

"Fang! Seharusnya kau mengirimkan pesan dan katakan jika kau ingin pulang. Kau membuatku panik tahu! Jika kau diculik dan dijadikan budak sex bagaimana, hah?!"

Boboiboy melangkah kakinya menuju tempat tidur Fang, dimana terdapat pemuda bersurai ungu yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Baiklah,ayo kita mulai permainan kita. Dan oh... Aku juga membawa tali loh.."

Boboiboy mengeluarkan sebuah tali yang ia maksud dari dalam tasnya, dan menaiki tubuh Fang.

Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan semua kain yang menempel pada tubuh Fang, sedangkan Fang hanya pasrah membiarkan Boboiboy melepaskan pakaiannya hingga ia kini telanjang bulat, Boboiboy pun melepas seragam yang dikenakannya juga.

Boboiboy menurunkan kepalanya hingga sang surai raven tepat berada di depan kejantanan Fang yang menggembung.

"Fang, kejantananmu menggembung sangat besar ya... Aku jadi penasaran, sudah berapa kali kau orgasme kering?"

"Ahhngg..." Fang mendesah nikmat sekaligus sakit saat Boboiboy menjilati kepala kejantanannya yang membiru.

"Akhh!" Kali ini erang sakitlah yang keluar dari bibir cherry Fang, Boboiboy memaksa kaki Fang untuk mengangkang lebar membuat kedua lututnya berada di sisi tubuh Fang, mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Fang menggunakan tali yang sama lalu diikatkan diatas kepala Fang, membuat pinggul Fang agak terangkat keatas.

"B-boboi-"

"Tuan. Kau harus memanggilku tuan, Fang," Perintah Boboiboy sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa? Nghh... T-tak akan- Arghh!" Fang mengerang kesakitan, Boboiboy menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang. Boboiboy mwndongakkan kepala Fang untuk menatapnya.

"Panggil aku Tuan atau aku akan menghukummu Fang," Ujar Boboiboy sebelum akhirnya menabrakkan bibir mereka secara kasar.

Boboiboy mengulum dan menghisap bibir Fang dengan cukup beringas, dan menggigit bibir bawah Fang dengan kencang, Fang yakin kalau bibirnya sobek karena gigitan tersebut, dan benar saja, rasa besi berkarat terasa di indra pengecapan mereka.

Boboiboy tak peduli dengan darah yang ikut serta dalam ciuman panas mereka. Bukan membuatnya ingin berhenti, bahkan malah membuatnya semakin bersemanagt untuk mencumbu sang surai ungu dengan liar.

"Hnn.. nnhhh... hhh..."

Fang benar-benar kewalahan karena Boboiboy menginvasi mulutnya dengan tak sabaran dan brutal. Suara decakan bahkan terdengar jelas dari dalam mulut Fang, suara pertarungan lidah mereka yang sangat panas.

"He-henti-hhh.. Kannhh... B-boboi-Arggh!"

Sakit, itulah yang Fang rasakan saat Boboiboy menggigit lidahnya dengan cukup kuat. Boboiboy melepas panggutan panas mereka, membuat benang saliva tercipta diantara bibir mereka, dan seiring waktu terputus karna jarak.

Tangannya semakin mencekram kuat helaian rambut yang berada di genggaman tangannya, "Sudah kukatakan panggil aku tuan," Bisik Boboiboy ditelinga sensitif milik Fang, bermain-main disana dengan menjilatinya, mengulumnya, dan menggigi daun telinga Fang.

"Ahh... T-tuannnhhh... hhh.." Desah Fang nikmat.

Boboiboy menyeringai mendengar desahan Fang, "Bagus," Di elusnya surai ungu Fang dengan lembut, sedangkan Fang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

""Oh, Fang! Apa kau sudah puas bermain dengan vibratornya?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh bokong Fang, jari jemarinya sedang mencari keberadaan lubang tersembunyi.

Fang menganggukan kepalanya pelan, lalu mengerang pelan saat Boboiboy menggigit daun telinga kanannya dengan keras.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, dear~" Bisik Boboiboy dengan nada menggoda di teling kanan Fang sebelum akhirnya dikulumnya.

"A-ahh.. Y-ya Tuan, keluarkan- Nghh.. Dari lubangk- Akkhh!" Boboiboy menjambak rambutnya lagi dengan kencang, membuat Fang mengerang sakit.

"Kau memerintah tuanmu, hm?" Tanya Boboiboy santai masih dengan tangan kanannya yang menjambak surai Fang dengan kencang, "Memohonlah, Fang~"

Iris violet yang sejak awal sudah berkabut nafsu menatap Boboiboy sayu, "T-tuan, tolong masuki aku. A-aku- Aahhh.. Mohonnhh! L-lubang s-sayaanggh..tak ingin dipuaskan dengan- Ahh! Masuki aku dengan milik anda.. A-aku mohon, Tuannhh!" Ujar Fang susah payah karena terus-terusan mendesah nikmat karena tangan kanan Boboiboy yang saat ini memainkan nipple kirinya dan tangan kirinnya yang meremas bokong Fang.

Boboiboy menyeringai, "Baiklah.. Karena kau telah memohon, dan sebagai tuan yang baik.. Akan kukabulkan," Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya mencumbu bibir semanis cherry dengan penuh nafsu.

Fang kewalahan, ia tak dapat mengimbangi permainan lidah Boboiboy, membuatnya pasrah akan rongga hangatnya yang –lagi lagi- di invasi lidah Boboiboy.

Sementara bibirnya terus mencumbu Fang, jemarinya kembali memanjakan nipple kiri Fang dengan mengelusnya, memilinnya, mencubitnya, dan menariknya kencang dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membuat desahan nikmat tertahan oleh ciumannya.

Jemari tangan kirinya pun tak tinggal diam, jemari tersebut mulai memasuki lubang anal Fang, membuat Fang mengerang tertahan karena Boboiboy langsung memasuki dua jari sekaligus. Jari tengah dan telunjuknya telah menemukan apa yang ia cari maka ditariklah vibrator tersebut keluar dari lubang anal Fang.

"Akhh.. T-tuann.." Lenguh Fang saat Boboiboy telah menarik keluar vibrator dari lubangnya, membuatnya terasa kosong.

"Aku telah mengabulkan permohonanmu,Fang~" Bisik Boboiboy sambil mengulum kembali telinga Fang, tangan kanannya pun kini berada dibagian selatan Fang, di genggamnya kejantanan Fang yang sudah membesar bahkan membiru. Jari tengahnya lagi-lagi memasuki lubang anal Fang, bersamaan jemari tangan kanannya mengelus kepala penis Fang.

"Ngghhh..."

Jari telunjuk dan jari manis pun menyusul jari tengah, masuk kedalam lubang anal Fang, merasakan bagaimana lubang itu menjepit jemari Boboiboy, Fang mengerang pelan karena rasa tak nyaman pada lubang analnya yang telah dimasuki ketiga jemari Boboiboy.

"Ahhh.. Nnhhh.. Ngghh.. Hhh.."

Kepala Boboiboy kini berada di dada Fang, bibirnya menghisap dan menggigit nipple Fang secara bergantian, membuat desahan penuh nikmat terus terdengar di indera pendengarannya.

Bosan dengan nipple yang telah membengkak dan merah sempurna, Boboiboy kembali mencumbu bibir cherry Fang yang telah membengkak. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya pada kedua belah bibir Fang, kembali menginvasi rongga hangat itu dengan penuh nafsu, mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi Fang, menyapu rongga atas tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mengajak Fang untuk bertarung lidah dengannya. Lelehan saliva keluar dari sudut bibir Fang, menunjukkan seberapa liarnya mereka bertarung lidah, sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy melepas cumbuan mereka.

"Ngghh.. hahh..hh.. nnhhh.."

Bibir Boboiboy kini berpindah kearah leher Fang, menjilatinya sebelum akhirnya menghisap dan menggigit leher Fang, desahan nikmat terus saja melantun indah saat bibirnya terus saja memberikan kissmark pada leher putih Fang.

"Akkhhh!"

Rasa perih terasa di pundaknya, bukan karena mendapat gigitan dari Boboiboy, Tapi-

"Akan kutulis dipundakmu, Mine," Ujar Boboiboy kembali melanjutkan gerakan tangan kanannya yang memegang cutter, menggores kata demi kata dipundak kiri Fang.

"U-ukkhh.."

"Sudah jadi," Ujar Boboiboy puas menatap hasil goresannya di pundak kiri Fang. Matanya memandang aliran darah yang keluar dari goresan tersebut.

"Akhh!" Fang semakin merasa perih saat lidah Boboiboy menjilati goresan tersebut.

"Fang, darahmu manis," Bisik Boboiboy pelan, sebelum akhirnya mulutnya bergerak turun meninggalkan pundak kiri Fang. Menjilati dan mengecupi dada Fang, lalu bergerak turun kembali, menjilati dengan gerakan memutar di daerah sekitar pusar, membuat Fang gemetar geli dan nikmat, melupakan rasa perih di pundak kirinya.

Setelah puas bemain di daerah seputar pusar, bibir Boboiboy bergerak turun kembali hingga akhirnya tepat di kejantanan Fang yang semakin menggembung dan membiru.

"Pasti begitu menyiksa, akan kulepas dari kejantananmu," Ujar Boboiboy menarik lepas cock ring dari kejantanan Fang, erangan sakit dari Fang kembali terdengar.

"Akkh!" Ia memijat kejantanan Fang dengan tangan kanannya, dan ketiga jari tangan kirinya yang telah tertanam di dalam lubang Fang mulai bergerak kesana kemari, menabrak dinding rectume terus menerus.

"Aku heran.. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu, lubangmu dimasuki vibrator, tapi sekarang sudah sempit kembali," Ujar Boboiboy masih terus menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam anal Fang, dan menabrak sweetspotnya.

"Aannggghh!"

"Ketemu~" Ujar Boboiboy menyeringai.

Bersamaan dengan Boboiboy yang menabrak sweetspotnya, tubuh Fang menggelinjang, menandakan jika ia akan segere keluar.

"T-tuan, S-saya mau- Ahhhnn!"

Fang mengadahkan kepalanya keatas bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental mengalir keluar dengan derasnya dari kejantanan Fang yang sejak tadi orgasme kering.

"Ah.. sudah klimaks ya.. Slurp- manis.." Ujar Boboiboy menjilati jemari kanannya yang dipenuhi cairan Fang. Ia pun mengeluarkan ketiga jari kirinya keluar dari lubang, mengundang desahan kecewa dari Fang.

Kepalanya kali ini ia arahkan tepat di depan lubang Fang, lidahnya pun mulai terjulur dan menjilati lubang yang telah basah tersebut.

Ia terus saja menjilati lubang Fang, membuat Fang semakin bergerak tak nyaman dan mendesah. Fang tak habis pikir bagaimana Boboiboy menjilati lubangnya tanpa masalah? Apa ia tak jijik?

"Akkhh!"

Rasa perih dapat Fang rasakan dari betis kanannya, seperti digores sesuatu. Fang pun menatap kearah bawah dan sedikit membelalakan matanya, betisnya baru saja digores oleh Boboiboy dengan sebuah cutter, kini betis kanannya terdapat tulisan 'Mine'.

Masih dengan aktivitasnya, Boboiboy dengan santainya melempar cutter yang baru saja ia pakai untuk membuat goresan di betis Fang ke sembarang arah, dan memijati kejantanan Fang.

"Ahh... hhh.. nnhh.."

Pijatan pada kejantanannya dan jilatan Boboiboy pada lubangnya membuat Fang langsung melupakan rasa perih yang mendera betis kanannya. Boboiboy menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, membuat Fang mendesah kecewa.

"Kupikir sudah cukup,"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Boboiboy mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Fang dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna tepat di depan lubang Fang.

"Bersiaplah Fang," Ujar Boboiboy sambil menyeringai.

"Arghh! Sakit! K-keluarkan!" Jerit Fang kesakitan dan mulai meronta-ronta dari tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Kedua tangan Boboiboy terjulur kearah leher Fang, dan-

"Argghh- Ukkhhh!"

Fang terbelalak dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, rasa sakit karena lubangnya dimasuki kejantanan Boboiboy dalam sekali hentakan dan juga rasa sesak karena kedua tangan Boboiboy mencekram lehernya dengan kuat.

"B-boboi- Uggh-"

Sungguh.. cengkraman dilehernya ini begitu menyiksa, membuatnya tak dapat menikmati rasa nikmat pada sweetspot-nya yang terus ditubruk Boboiboy.

"Nghh.. Fang.. apa kau tak menikmatinya? Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu,dear~" Ujar Boboiboy menyeringai sambil terus mengeluar masukan kejantanannya dalam tempo cepat.

Apa Boboiboy benar-benar berniat membuat Fang mati kehabisan nafas?

"U-unnhh.."

.

.

.

"Ah! Rasanya puas sekali hari ini!"

Fang mendelik tajam pada pemuda yang berbaring disebelahnya, sedangkan Boboiboy yang sedang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Fang hanya senyum dengan polosnya.

"Brengsek kau, Boboiboy! Aku itu bukan Maso, sialan! Apa-apaan dengan tulisan yang ada dikaki-ku ini, hah? Dan terlebih.. apa maksudmu mencekikku, hah?! Kau berniat membunuhku?!" Teriak Fang penuh amarah pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Fang dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Fang. Aku hanya saja.. sangat mencintaimu.."

Fang terdiam, sebelum akhirnya membuang muka dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

"Lain kali aku tak ingin melakukannya dengan tali, sex toys, atau apapun itu. Aku itu bukan Masochist." Ujar Fang masih membuang muka.

Boboiboy terkejut mendengar perkataan Fang, "Eh?"

Fang langsung menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, "Sudahlah aku mau tidur!"

Boboiboy masih terdiam memikirkan kembali perkataan Fang.

Lain kali..

Lain..

Kali?

Boboiboy langsung menyeringai, kembali menindih Fang, dan menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Fang.

"Oi Oi! Turun dari atasku!" Protes Fang sambil kembali menarik selimut yang disingkap Boboiboy.

"Fang, kau menerimaku!" Pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Diamlah!" lagi-lagi pipi Fang bersemu merah.

Boboiboy mendekati wajahnya pada Fang, "Bagaimana jika lain kalinya sekarang saja? Mau melanjutkan?" Bisik Boboiboy sambil menjilati dan mengulum telinga kiri Fang.

Fang terbelalak lebar mendengar bisikan Boboiboy. Ia menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan horor.

"B-badanku sudah pegal semua, Boboi- Ahh-"

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
